mabinogiprosfandomcom-20200214-history
Windmill
Even for a melee combat master, escaping the attacks of multiple opponents is not an easy task. When dealing with one opponent, you cannot avoid the attacks of another one that takes advantage of the situation. This skill enables you to escape from danger by exchanging a little of your life. Knock out the surrounding enemies attacking you and escape. This skill is even more useful when you've been knocked down by successive attacks of your opponents Details An ability that does a 360 degree spin to attack surrounding enemies. * Knocks down all opponents within the radius, unless they are using Defense. ** Enemies will stay downed longer based on the weapon's stun time. * When using Windmill against multiple enemies with no current target, a current target will be chosen randomly from any living targets (which has a yellow reticule). * Windmill ignores the target's Protection when calculating critical rate. * Windmill will take 10% of the player's Life upon being unleashed, even when the player is in Deadly status. ** Windmilling with Mana Shield active will cause the player to lose 10% of his or her Health as well as some Mana. *** The amount of MP lost is calculated as (0.1 * Max HP) / Mana Shield efficiency. * Windmill's base radius increases with the hitbox size of the user. For example, a Golem will have a gigantic windmill radius compared to a Human character. ** Humans, Giants, and Elves all have the same hitbox size regardless of age or transformation and as a result, all have the same Windmill size for a given rank. * Windmill will appear to have an increased radius against very large targets as Windmill as able to activate upon any part of a hitbox being within its radius. ** Note that the Radius is the base size of Windmill while the range is the additional radius based on the size of the user's hitbox. * If the player loads Windmill while being knocked back and is struck again, Windmill will immediately activate and cause the attack to completely miss, however since it is impossible to attack while being knocked back, no HP will be consumed, no damage will be dealt, and no animation will occur. * The player will be invincible for a brief moment during the spinning animation phase. ** Self-Destruct, Ice Spear, and Ice Mine explosions will violate this principle. * The spinning animation lasts for 2.3 seconds. * As of G7, only bare-hand damage is calculated when Windmill is used with a Bow equipped. * Windmill does not inflict any Wounds. * Counterattack does not work against Windmill. * Windmill cannot normally stop Charge; it usually depends on the latency. * Sometimes Windmill will reset monster's AI, causing them to act as though they have just aggrod the user. For example, Goblins and Kobolds will run away and Flying Swords will cast Lightning Bolt. * Some monsters with Windmill loaded will not immediately execute it when the player comes in range. ** However, if the player tries to use a normal or Smash attack against the monster with a loaded Windmill, then the monster will immediately respond by using Windmill. * Windmill can be used as a counterattack after being knocked back simply by loading the skill ; it will automatically activate upon being attacked with melee. Do not trigger it manually. ** In other circumstances, players may hold down the left mouse button (around their feet) while loading Windmill in order to execute the skill as soon as a target is in range. *** Players with high latency may be unable to do this. * Players with high Combat Power may find this skill more difficult to train at later ranks due to the large volume of kills required to train it. * Many skills can be loaded while the player is still in the spinning animation phase of Windmill. ** These include Smash, Defense, Ranged Attack, Final Hit, Magnum Shot, Arrow Revolver, Elven Magic Missile, Mirage Missile, Support Shot, Healing, Magic Shield, First Aid, Thunder, Charge, Playing Instrument, Control of Darkness, Stone Throwing, Giant Full Swing, Barrier Spikes, Spirit Weapon Awakening, Blaze, Life Drain, Shock, Evasion, Wings of Rage, Shadow Spirit, Spear of Light, and Fury of Light. * See N+WM, Mill Finish, Def+WM, Mill Spam, WindHeal, Splash N+WM, Solo SmashMill, Team SmashMill, Arrowmill, Ranged+Def+WM, Mill Mill (Team Mill Spam), Firemill, Icemill, Magnum-Mill, Mill Shield for strategies to use in battle. Summary Obtaining the Skill * Humans: Talk to Ranald about Skills after you have learned Defense. He will then give you the "Ranald's Armor Delivery" Quest. Upon completion, the player will receive the Windmill skill. * Elves and Giants: Finish the beginner quest "Windmill, the Crown Jewel of Melee Combat"; alternatively you can talk to Aranwen in Dunbarton with the Windmill Skill keyword. After, prepare 3 AP (Unless character is an elf) or it will not be effective. Training Method * When training multiple hits/kills, the player must hit four or more targets. To fulfill the "kill" condition, the player must finish all four targets simultaneously. None can be stronger than "strong" or else you will not receive the points. ** However, when training multiple Strong kills/hits, only one of the targets must be Strong, the rest can be weaker (but not stronger) to fulfill this condition. ** Making a one person party and setting finish rule to "Anyone in Party," can greatly speed up the process. Pile 4 or more dead monsters near each other and then finish them with Windmill, provided that a monster of the group is a Strong monster. * "Counterattack with Windmill" does not mean to use the Counterattack skill. Instead, the requirement is fulfilled by preparing the skill while being knocked down or back (usually against a wall) by an opponent. As soon as the skill is finished loading, it will automatically execute as long as a target is within range. This is how to fulfill the "counter with windmill" requirement in earlier ranks. ** An easy way to know when to do it is when the enemy's combo is shortened because it is attacking you frequently. One of the most recommended methods is to have a spider pin you against a wall and then load the skill when it attacks only once instead of three times, causing Windmill to automatically activate if done correctly. ** Players may use the Rock Throwing action to attract and prevent killing weaker monsters. Likewise, Giants with the Taunt Skill can also attract and prevent killing monsters. Rank F |} |} Rank E |} |} Rank D |} |} Rank C |} |} Rank B |} |} Rank A |} |} Rank 9 |} |} Rank 8 |} |} Rank 7 |} |} Rank 6 |} |} Rank 5 |} |} Rank 4 |} |} Rank 3 |} |} Rank 2 |} |} Rank 1 |} |}